


Blast and Damnation

by paigenotpage



Series: Blast and Damnation [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigenotpage/pseuds/paigenotpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warden Alistair is in trouble and he needs help from the Inquisition, as much as he hates to admit. He wasn't sure what he was expecting when he met Evelyn Trevelyan, but a mysterious woman with a disarming, yet charming demeanor was not it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of the story, Alistair was not romanced with the Hero of Ferelden. The Hero is alive, though no one is sure where she is. This does include some in-game dialogue.

He could practically feel his ears perk up at the noise coming from the front of the cave. He focused intently on the sound of boots crunching against the dirt. He could tell that there was more than one, and they were making no effort to quiet their footfalls. Alistair sighed as he moved into the shadows behind the door. This was either another case of idiot bandits, or perhaps they had finally found him… and knew that he was cornered.

He held his breath as they approached the door, their steps were quieter now. His fingers moved to the hilt of his sword as the door was being pushed open. He couldn’t help but cock his head to the side in confusion as the lone woman walked in.

He could barely make out her profile from the dark shadows of the cave, but she was clearly dressed for combat with the dark leathers rogues preferred. She was slim, and tall with hair the color of a raven’s wing. He couldn’t yet see her face but he was distracted by other things, such as the impressive bow that remained at her back. 

Alistair was certain of only two things: bandits did not wear such quality armor and she was no Warden. So who was she?

He quickly unsheathed his sword as he stepped from the shadows and pressed the blade to base of her neck. She stiffened, but made no move to grab her weapon. Alistair moved closer and got a good look at her face. What he saw surprised him. She was very clean, cleaner than most in this desolate area. She had high cheekbones and full pouty lips. The dark shadow she wore on her impossibly green eyes only emphasized the darkness of her hair and armor. Everything about her appearance screamed “mystery.” Alistair bit back a sigh, nothing good ever came from mysterious women. 

He met her eyes and pressed the blade a hair closer as he addressed her. “I wonder, what rogue noisily steps into a dark cave alone without even a finger on their weapon?”

His grip on his sword tightened as she merely lifted a brow and her lip tugged upwards in a smirk. When she spoke her voice was smooth and strong with a heavy Marcher accent. “I wonder, what wanted man keeps their door unlocked? I would have thought a Warden would know better.”

Before Alistair could even think of a reply his eyes shot to the door as Hawke pushed through with the rest of her company. He felt a sharp pain at the back of his knee and to his embarrassment he lost his footing and staggered forward. Before he could recover he felt a similar pain in his sword arm and in his confusion he felt his sword tugged straight out of his grip.

He rose his brow at the mysterious woman who was holding his sword, and now smirking openly at him. His mouth fell open to say something but she cut him off with a laugh, “Never take your eyes off of your opponent Warden Alistair.”

“Do you have to pick on everyone we meet Smirk?”

Alistair's eyes shot over to the familiar looking dwarf who was shaking his head in amusement. He was sure he could have thought of a hundred things to ask but apparently his intelligence had left him as what slipped out of his mouth was not exactly articulate. “Umm, what?”

Hawke gestured towards the woman holding his sword and said, “ I'm sorry Alistair, I couldn't risk sending a raven. I've brought the Inquisitor and her associates.”

Alistair turned towards her and she held his weapon out to him. “Evelyn Trevelyan. Pleased to meet you.”

Much to his chagrin, Alistair could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks as he accepted and sheathed his sword. He bowed his head slightly and said, “Alistair Theirin. My apologies Inquisitor, as I'm sure you're aware I have reason to be a bit wary.” He paused and then smiled slightly, “Nice move by the way. You're quick, even for a rogue.”

The Inquisitor nodded with a slight smile playing on her lips. “I aim to please. Allow me to introduce my company.” She gestured towards the amused looking brood behind her. “Varric Tethras, lousy with a pen but decent with a bow.”

Alistair couldn't help the small smile as the dwarf rolled his eyes. “You'll have to excuse our esteemed Inquisitor here, she seems to think she's amusing.”

The name jogged his memory and Alistair nodded to the man. “A pleasure, I've enjoyed a few of your books over the years.”

The Inquisitor sighed loudly and said, “Now you've done it, that's going to go straight to his head.” Alistair watched as Varric sent her an unamused scowl and she smiled broadly at him. She turned back towards him and continued her introductions. “Dorian Pavus, dirty Tevinter bastard.”

The mage standing next to her scoffed loudly and turned his attention towards him. “Tevinter yes, but I assure you I bathe regularly unlike our other male companions here. The real bastard is the Qunari brute behind me.”

The Inquisitor laughed and said, “Presenting The Iron Bull, Qunari brute. If he makes a pass at you, he's only joking.” She paused and then added, “Mostly.”

Alistair nodded and greeted them all. They were an interesting lot, he had to admit. The Inquisitor was particularly appealing, not many would take the time to make jokes with their companions in these times but she was different. These people were more than just associates to the newest Inquisitor. 

“So, you're _the_ Alistair right? Darkspawn, Archdemon, all of that crazy shit?” Alistair turned his attention to Varric as he spoke.

Alistair smirked and said, “I need to change my name.” He sighed softly and continued, “Yes, that was me. War, betrayal, darkspawn; all lots of fun and made for excellent stories, I'm sure.”

“I heard that the Hero of Ferelden is smoking hot.” 

Alistair couldn't help the full laugh that bubbled out of his lips at Iron Bull's unexpected comment. The Inquisitor reached out and smacked the Bull hard on his chest. “Bull, that's rude.”

The Iron Bull rubbed the spot she hit absently and said, “Don't worry, there's no one hotter than you Boss.”

The Inquisitor rolled her eyes and said, “Shut up Bull.” She sighed and turned back towards him with a smile. “I'll take all the help and information I can get, I know that Wardens are dealing with troubles of their own.” She looked back towards Hawke and then spoke a bit softer, “I wonder though, might those troubles have anything to do with Corypheus?”

“You may be right.” Alistair sighed and began to pace the small cave. “When Hawke killed Corypheus we thought the matter was resolved, but Archdemons don't die from simple injury. I feared Corypheus might have the same power, so I started to investigate. I found hints, but no proof. Not long after that every Warden in Orlais began to hear the Calling.”

Alistair steeled himself, knowing Hawke was about to lash out at him. “Andraste's tits Alistair! Why didn't you tell me?”

Alistair turned towards him and said, “It was a secret, a dangerous one.” He sighed again and said, “I try to actually keep a few of my oaths to the Wardens.”

The Inquisitor frowned and said, “I'm confused, is the Calling some sort of Grey Warden ritual?”

Alistair turned towards her and said, “Well… Wardens are tied to the darkspawn. We're connected somehow… and eventually that connection poisons you. You get bad dreams, and then you begin to hear the music.” He dropped his gaze and continued softly. “It calls to you. Quiet at first and then so loud you can hardly bear it. At that point you say farewell and go into the Deep Roads to die fighting.” He chuckled humorlessly,  _'In death, sacrifice.'_ ”

Hawke swore softly and said, “And every Grey Warden in Orlais is hearing this right now? They think they're dying?”

The Inquisitor shook her head and turned her attention to Alistair. “You think Corypheus caused this.” It was a statement, not a question. Alistair felt his lips curl towards a smirk, this lady was a smart one.

“If all the Wardens die, who will stop the next Blight? That's what has them so terrified.”

Hawke made a disgusted noise. “So Corypheus isn't controlling them. He's bluffing them with the Calling and they're falling for it.”

The Inquisitor shook her head, all trace of humor washed from her face. “Is the Calling they're hearing real, or is Corypheus mimicking it somehow?”

Alistair shook his head. “I have no idea, I hadn't even heard of Corypheus before this. Right now, all that matters is that all of the Wardens are acting like they're going to die.”

Alistair fought the urge to look away as the Inquisitor's eyes boar into his. He wasn't afraid of her, but there was something disarming about her. “You said all of the Wardens are hearing the Calling.” She paused and her gaze softened slightly. “Does this include you?”

Alistair smiled sadly, “Unfortunately yes. When I'm talking or fighting, I can almost ignore it. But whenever things are quiet I can hear it. It's like a song you can't get out of your head.” He chuckled slightly, attempting to lighten the mood. “Damned annoying, frankly.”

He was pleased when the Inquisitor's lips curled into a half smile. “So the Wardens think they're dying and have stopped thinking clearly?” She let out a sigh between her teeth, “That won't go well.”

Alistair steeled himself against her words. “I saw what a Blight did to Ferelden. If Wardens hadn't stopped it there would be no more Thedas. Warden-Commander Clarel proposed some drastic things, blood magic and such, to prevent further Blights before we die.” The Inquisitor opened her mouth to speak but Alistair continued, “I protested, perhaps too loudly, and Clarel send guards and… well… here I am.”

Alistair walked over to a map and pointed to the heart of the desert. “Wardens are gathering here, in the Western Approach.” Alistair turned away from the group to stare at the maps absently, now was the part where he asked for help. He had spent many years alone and was content that way. Asking for help wasn't really his style. “It's an old Tevinter ritual tower. I'm going to investigate, I could use some help.”

“I have a few tomes on the Western Approach and it's Tevinter landmarks back at Skyhold, they may be useful.” Dorian rubbed his cheek in thought.

The Inquisitor nodded. “It's settled. We'll return to Skyhold and plan our approach on… the Approach.” She laughed at her not-so-clever play on words and Alistair felt his lips curving upwards as she giggled. 

Hawke nodded to them all and made his way towards the door. “I have a few things I need to take care of before we depart. I'll leave my horse with you all and pick up a fresh one at Caer Bronach. I'll meet you at Skyhold in a few days.”

“Yes, please tell Isabella we all say hello.” Hawke flushed and mumbled under his breath as he quickly made his exit. The Inquisitor turned her amused gaze towards Alistair. “What about you? Any sweethearts who demand your attention or will you be coming with us?”

Alistair chuckled and shook his head. “I'm sorry, I'm afraid I'm all yours.”

The Inquisitor laughed and said, “You could do worse, to quote our resident Qunari: “There's no one hotter than me.”

Alistair smiled but remained silent as he packed up the few possessions he had been able to carry with him when he fled. When he was complete he followed the Inquisitor out of the cave without a backwards glance, this was not a place he would miss. He squinted as he emerged into the sunlight, it had been so long since he had been out in broad daylight. 

He didn't know what he was expecting when it came to meeting the Inquisitor, but it wasn't the open-armed welcome that he received. Their problems may be related but she was going out of her way to help him, a complete stranger. He owed her for this, and he was a man that always paid his debts.

In the bright light of the day Alistair could finally get a good look at Inquisitor Trevelyan. Her hair was just as dark as it looked in the cave, she wore it long and it fell in shiny waves down her back. Her skin was fair and she had a very slight dusting of freckles across her cheeks and nose. Her brilliant green eyes were just as disarming in full light as they were back in the cave and her full lips seemed to be pulled into a permanent smirk that only added to her appeal. 

He couldn't help but watch the Inquisitor's backside as she skillfully pulled herself up onto her mount's saddle. He pulled himself up onto the mount that Hawke had left for him and the Inquisitor turned her smile towards him. 

Though it may have been made in jest, Alistair had to silently agree with the Bull's statement about the Inquisitor though he wouldn't allow himself to think much of it. As he told himself earlier, nothing good ever came from mysterious women. 


	2. Wicked Laughter

Evelyn spent the better part of the next hour trying to concentrate on anything that would keep her eyes from drifting towards the Grey Warden beside her. Sure he was handsome, but that wasn't what peaked her interest in the man. Everything about him screamed private. He was a man who had been through much, that she was certain of. He wouldn't speak of it though, probably just lighten the mood with a joke and carry on as though fighting the Blight was just another walk in the park.

_'In death, sacrifice._

He reminded her of herself. She was thrown into the position of trying to save the world. She was making up the rules as she went along, but also trying to make it seem like she had it all worked out and knew exactly what she was doing. She deflected any personal questions with a bad joke and hoped no one tried to get close to her because she knew she probably wasn't going to make it out of this alive. Of course she failed miserably and knew the friends she had made along the way were the reason she got up out of bed every day. She had a feeling his own life had gone along the same lines.

“Copper for your thoughts Inquisitor?”

Evelyn glanced over at Warden and laughed. “Would you accept a rain check?”

Alistair's lips curled up in a half smile and nodded slightly. “I understand. Being the Herald of Andraste isn't exactly the easiest burden to bare.”

Evelyn had to bite back a chuckle, of course he knew exactly what she was thinking. “It is quite the mouthful isn't it?”

Alistair turned his attention back to the path. “Do you prefer to be called Inquisitor, or Lady Trevelyan?”

Evelyn chuckled and said, “I prefer Evelyn actually.”

Alistair shook his head. “Doesn't work, Evelyn isn't near as formidable as 'Lady Evelyn Trevelyan, the fabled Herald of Andraste, and leader of the Inquisition.'” He glanced back at her with a smile, “have to keep the demons on their toes you know.”

Evelyn laughed. “Of course, how silly of me.”

Alistair looked back towards her and said, “Good thing I'm no demon, Evelyn it is then.”

Evelyn met his warm gaze and felt her toes curl in her boots as he said her name. Maker he truly was a handsome man, how… _distracting_.

Before she could say anything else she heard a distinctive snap in the bushes just beyond Dorian's horse. She had her bow out before anyone could blink and Alistair launched himself off his horse, sword in hand. She took aim and let an arrow fly just as Alistair made contact with his sword. Two bandits fell at their feet before the rest of their caravan could take in the whole scene.

Alistair wiped the blood off his sword in the grass and sheathed it while one of the scouts searched the bodies.

“Andraste's knickers! You're almost as fast as the Inquisitor!” Dorian exclaimed.

Evelyn repositioned her bow on her back and rose an eyebrow at her companions. “Well it's a good thing we found him with how sorry you lot are.” She looked towards Alistair with a small smile, “Good work.”

“Good to know all these muscles are useful for something.” Alistair smiled and offered his hand to help the Inquisitor back on her horse. She accepted the outstretched hand and gracefully pulled her self up onto her mount.

“I believe we've had enough excitement for today, shall we find a spot to make camp?” Evelyn asked her crew.

“Preferably somewhere near a river or stream, I believe at least one of our companions is beginning to smell a bit sour.”

Evelyn shot Dorian an unamused look and opened her mouth to retort just as the Bull spoke up. “You just can't appreciate the fine musk of a Qunari.”

Dorian smiled wickedly, “I don't believe I implicated you dear Bull. Perhaps the rather pungent Qunari-like smell is coming from our new Warden friend.”

Evelyn sighed, “Okay, that's enough-”

She was cut off by a bark of laughter coming from Alistair. “You could be right you know, I would be lying if I said I'm not severely in need of a bath.”

Evelyn caught herself smiling as the others laughed at Alistair's reply. She knew her inner circle was full of wisecracks, she wasn't sure how the Warden would react to them but apparently her concern was ill placed. “Very well. We can't have any of you stinking the place up. One camp-site complete with a bathing area, coming right up.”

 

 

* * *

 

Alistair closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as The Calling sang it's sweet song to him. 

It was quiet in the small tent he currently occupied… too quiet. He could handle the running, the hiding, the constant fighting for survival. What he couldn't handle were times like these when his hands fell idle and his thoughts ran dry.

The Calling was always there as it had been for months, pressing against his mind like a drum that was constantly being beat in the distance. During the day he had plenty of things to occupy his mind with: books, maps, weapons, the occasional conversation with Hawke whenever he came around.

The night was always when it was at it's worst. There was nowhere he could go, nowhere he could hide to get away from it.

He quickly rolled out of his bedroll and pulled on a pair of warm leather pants and a light cotton tunic. Maybe a short walk along the water would ease his mind. He shoved on his boots and eased himself out of the tent as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb the others.

He was surprised however when he found the fire he thought would have died out by now had been thoroughly stoked back to life, and if the only slight-charred logs were any indication it had been built up rather recently. He pulled his eyes away from the fire to allow them to adjust to the dark, that was when he noticed the Inquisitor standing by the shoreline- watching him.

He moved away from the fire and slowly walked towards her. She was dressed similarly to him: a pair of fitted leather leggings, boots and a white tunic that hung loosely on her frame. Her hair was loosely braided over her shoulder and the fire danced in her brilliant eyes. Her ever-present smirk was set upon her lips and they curved upwards as he approached her. Standing in the moonlight with her bewitching eyes Alistair thought she looked more mysterious than ever.

Maker, he was in trouble.

“I hope I didn't wake you.” She said quietly as she turned to look out over the water.

Alistair stood beside her and crossed his arms across his chest. It was a statement, not a question. “How did you know I wasn't asleep?”

Evelyn laughed lightly. “I didn't know, but I assumed.” She paused and then looked over at him. “I imagine quiet nights are not always the easiest time for you.”

Alistair, doing what he did best, deflected the situation and turned the attention towards her. “You look as though you haven't slept much or at all yourself.”

Evelyn smiled slightly and turned her attention back towards the lake. “Something is troubling me. There is a member of my inner circle back at Skyhold who is a Grey Warden. His name is Blackwall.”

Alistair rose his brow at her statement. “He must not be very loyal to the Wardens.”

She looked at him questioningly, “Why do you say that?”

Alistair looked away from her and told her one of the small secrets he had yet to share. “Forgive me for not telling you this earlier, but Warden-Commander Clarel has given the Wardens strict orders. They are not to engage or help the Inquisition in any way. As far as she is concerned the Inquisition is unworthy of the Warden's protection.”

Again he was surprised when she merely nodded. “I assumed as much. We came across a few Grey Wardens in the village of Crestwood. I asked them for their assistance and they refused, saying there were under strict orders from the Warden-Commander to search for you and could not deter from their task.” She glanced over at him with a smile. “Luckily for you, I found you first. He was a big hulking man, probably could have squished you flat.”

Alistair laughed. “I am forever indebted to you Evelyn. Your wish is my command, just say the word and you will have it.” Evelyn, he liked the way her name rolled off of his tongue.

Evelyn choked out a laugh. “I believe I'll take a rain check on that as well.” She paused, and the troubled look came back into her eyes. “Blackwall is a private man, and I've always respected his privacy but something here is not adding up. He hasn't spoken a single word about The Calling.” She paused and began to pace along the shoreline. “That is something very serious I thought he would mention, though he seems completely fine. Perhaps not all of the Wardens are affected?”

Alistair watched her as her speech became more anxious. He almost wanted to let out a sigh of relief as she paced in front of him. Granted he had only known her not even a full day yet, but she was so cool and collected the whole time. Here she was showing a different side, a side that made her more human. A side that made him more at ease with her. “It's a possibility. I've only had contact with the Wardens in Orlais, did he ever mention where he was stationed?”

Evelyn stopped pacing and stood in front of him. “No, he hasn't. He doesn't say much at all really. He spends his time in the stables at Skyhold carving whatever manner of toys he can for the children that live there and picks up a sword and shield to fight whenever he's asked. When we found him he was conscripting new recruits in the Hinterlands. Besides that, I don't know much about him.”

Alistair silently agreed that something seemed amiss with this Warden. “I could speak with him when we reach Skyhold if you like. We spend most of our time either alone or in the company of other Wardens. Maybe he would feel better speaking with another Warden?”

He could practically see the tension leave Evelyn's body as she relaxed her stance. She stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his arm. “I would appreciate it a great deal, it helps to put my mind at ease.”

Alistair had to fight down a shiver at the contact of her hand on his bare arm. He swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled down at her. “Of course. You are helping me a great deal, the least I could do is the same in return.”

Evelyn smiled at him and turned back towards the camp. “Perhaps we should try to get at least a few hours of sleep. I plan to reach Skyhold in two days.” She glanced over at him as they began to walk towards the fire together. “I should warn you, I ride my crew hard and fast with few breaks.

“Perhaps we should get to know each other a little better first?” Alistair felt his face grow ten shades of red. He didn't mean to say it, or maybe he did. Regardless it just slipped out.

Evelyn's eyes widened and Alistair could swear her cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink before she clamped her hand over her mouth to suppress the giggle that tumbled out. Despite his damnable mouth he couldn't help but smile slightly at the sound of the Inquisitor's giggle. It was a musical sound, one that he wouldn't mind hearing again.

After her fit of laughter was under control she nudged him with her elbow as she neared her tent. “Yes well, you'll learn quickly that I tend to get ahead of myself.” Alistair's eyes widened and her eyes bore into his, alight with wicked laughter. After a moment they both turned away, heading to their respective tents. “Oh and a bit of advise?”

Alistair looked back at her over his shoulder. Again, the laughter danced in her eyes along with the fire. “Yes?”

“Tomorrow you should pitch your tent near Bull's, his snoring is enough to drown out any unwanted noise I suspect.” She paused and then nodded towards him. “Goodnight Alistair.”

Alistair returned the gesture and smiled slightly. “Goodnight Evelyn.”

It was a long while before either of them finally fell asleep.

 


	3. Skyhold

“You know Evie, don't you think it's quite rude to expect our new Warden friend to spend not only his first, but second day entirely in the saddle?”

Evelyn looked back towards Dorian with an arched brow. Before she could open her mouth to speak Alistair chuckled slightly. “I assure you Dorian, a few day's ride in the saddle is something I'm accustomed to.”

“You see that was the part where you mentioned how much pain you were in and our lovely Inquisitor graciously gave us a small reprieve. When we all get back to Skyhold I'll have to give you a lesson on how to appeal to Evie's more generous side.”

Evelyn tightened her grip on the reins and big back a smile. “You do know I can hear everything you say Pavus?"

“You know, I believe my legs are beginning to cramp.” Alistair grinned over towards Evelyn. “Too much time spent in cramped caves I presume.”

Evelyn smirked at him and turned her attention back towards the familiar path. “Too much time in caves indeed, if the slight sunburn on your nose is any indication.” Evelyn smiled to herself when Alistair's gloved fingers made contact with the reddened skin and his nose wrinkled in distaste. She glanced back over at him and continued, “I believe Solas has a salve to ease the burn. As for your cramped legs, you have nothing to fear. We have arrived.”

Evelyn watched him closely as they crested the hill that brought Skyhold into view. She felts waves of satisfaction roll over her when his eyes widened as he took it all in. He turned his attention toward her and smiled slightly. “Lead the way Inquisitor.”

Evelyn sighed contently as she led their way along the path that took them to the main gates. Of everything they had accomplished, Skyhold was truly her favorite. The Inquisition took a decrepit ruin that was left to be reclaimed by nature, and turned it into a fortress. Pilgrims flocked in daily, pledging themselves to the Inquisition, to their cause, to her. No one was turned away from here; Men, women, and children of all ages had a place. It was the first time she felt as though she had solid ground under her feet, a place to truly call home. 

As they approached the gates the horn was blown, signaling the others that the Inquisitor had returned. Evelyn motioned Alistair to ride beside her. “So, what do you think?”

Alistair grinned, “I'll let you know once my eyes return to normal size.”

Evelyn laughed as Alistair dismounted his horse and held out a hand to assist her. “It can be quite overwhelming at first.” She paused as she noticed the small crowd gathering.

Most of her traveling partners made their way to the tavern without more than a parting wave. Alistair remained at her side, looking decidedly out of place as her advisors began to move in. “Come, I'll make introduc...”

“Alistair.”

Evelyn glanced towards Leliana in surprise. Before leaving for Crestwood his name had been thrown around the War Table plenty of times without a note of recognition, yet here Leliana was gazing at Alistair as though he was… a friend?

Alistair turned towards her and smiled. “Leliana, I should have known you would be here. Demons, dragons, darkspawn, a few of your favorite things?"

Leliana rolled her eyes. “Still a terrible sense of humor I see. You will enjoy our cook, he's Ferelden… and cooks a lot of stew.”

Alistair laughed. “As long as it's gray and unappetizing.”

Evelyn watched their banter with curiosity. “I'm sorry but I feel as though I'm missing something here.”

Leliana turned towards Evelyn with a slight smile. “Alistair and I both fought with the Hero during the Blight. We're old friends.” She nodded towards Alistair and Evelyn and turned back towards the main hall. “Inquisitor, if you'll excuse me, I have a few ravens to send before we meet at the War Table.”

Alistair shook his head and chuckled softly as Leliana walked away. “She's just as frightening as she was 10 years ago. ”

Evelyn smiled slightly. “She scares you too? I'm glad I'm not the only one.” Evelyn turned her attention towards Cullen. She felt her brow raise again at the look of recognition on the Commander's face. “Let me guess…?”

“It has been a long time Knight-Captain.” Alistair said evenly. Evelyn studied him while he remained focused on Cullen. Alistair wore his typical easy grin, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. There was tension there. 

Cullen nodded. “It has, though I do not go by that title anymore. I am no longer part of the order. I am the Commander of the Inquisition's forces.” Evelyn studied Cullen's expression as well, there was apprehension in his eyes. There was a story there, and she intended to find out what it was. 

Evelyn grinned, decidedly breaking the tension. “Is there anyone here you don't already know? I feel like my skills at introductions are being laid to waste.”

Cullen's attention snapped from Alistair to the Inquisitor. “The Hero was one of my charges while I was in the Order, Alistair was a recruit there until he was conscripted to the Grey Wardens.” Cullen cleared his throat and continued. “I have a few reports to review before the meeting, I'll see you in the War Room.” Cullen nodded towards the pair and stalked towards his tower. 

Evelyn arched a brow and mumbled, “Well that was awkward.”

Alistair was watching Cullen's back as he retreated. “Let's just say the Commander and I didn't see eye to eye when it came to our stance on mages.”

Evelyn felt realization come crashing down on her at Alistair's words. Cullen was a private person, but she knew some of what went on at Kinloch Hold and Kirkwall. He had done terrible things, but he was not that person anymore. “Cullen has faced his demons,” Evelyn paused, wanting to defend her Commander. “He is not the same person that he once was. He is a good man, and doing good work here.”

Alistair nodded. “You're right of course. I haven't seen him in a decade, ten years can do a lot to a person.”

Evelyn spent the next  few  hours introducing Alistair to the rest of her inner circle, as well as anyone else that happened to cross their paths.  They had just begun to tour the grounds when a breathless messenger bowed low in front of the pair. “Lady Inquisitor, your advisers request your presence at the war table.”

Evelyn's eyes widened slightly. “Oh blast it all! I completely forgot about the war council. I'm sure I'm more late than usual.” She turned towards the messenger. “Thank you Jim, let them know I am on my way,” she paused, and then added. “Hastily. I'm on my way  _hastily._ ”

The scout quickly left the way he came and Evelyn turned towards Alistair who was grinning at her. “This happen often?”

“More than it should. I'm no good at politics, just call me when something needs an arrow shot through it.” She laughed nervously and looked back towards the main hall and bit her lip as she looked back towards Alistair. “I'm sorry, I should have at least showed you to your rooms. I'll make sure I get someone to…”

Alistair held up a hand to stop her and smiled softly. “You have been most gracious Evelyn. I'm sure I can manage a few hours on my own. Perhaps I shall have a few words with your Warden friend. At any rate, the odds of me getting lost and walking off the battlements are pretty low.”

Evelyn laughed as she made her way back towards the stairs. “ You would be surprised, around here that could happen quite easily. You should be able to find Blackwall in the stables.” She turned to run towards the stairwell as Alistair watched her in silent amusement. She stopped suddenly and shouted to him. “Please don't tell Josie about my lack of manners in not showing you to your room immediately. She would likely call me a barbarian and make me read thousands of pages of literature on Orlesian manners.”

Alistair smiled as she turned to run off again. “I wouldn't dream of it.” 

* * *

 

Hours later Alistair found peace from the hustle and bustle of Skyhold at the top of the main watchtower. He was so used to spending so many years alone, Skyhold was a bit of a culture shock to him. It wasn't to say that he didn't enjoy it. The people here were happy, as they should be. 

He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard someone coming up the ladder. He felt his gaze warm as he noticed the Inquisitor's form pull herself up onto the rooftop. He was surprised to see that she was dressed casually, in a simple fitted cotton dress and leather slippers. She had recently bathed, her face scrubbed clean of the dark eye makeup she usually wore and her still damp hair hung in a braid over her shoulder. As she stepped closer to him he caught a whiff of her scent, she smelled pleasantly of lavender.

“There you are, I've been searching for you. Good to see you haven't walked off any battlements.”

Alistair laughed and turned to look back out towards the Frostbacks. “Good to see you weren't tarred and feathered for your tardiness.”

His eyes fell on her again as she grimaced and played with the stray ends of her braid. “I'm sure the thought crossed their minds. I thought Leliana was going to sic one of her birds on me.” She pau s ed and then turned towards him. “I trust you found your quarters?”

Alistair smirked. “No thanks to you. Since you abandoned me  I had the absolute pleasure of a barmaid showing me to my room, and insisted that if I needed help warming the sheets she would gladly be of service. She even made a few obscene gestures to emphasize her point.”

Alistair watched as a grin broke out on Evelyn's lips. “A barmaid you say? Was she a blond elven woman? Silly plaidweave leggings?”

Alistair arched a brow as the Inquisitor failed miserably at containing her laughter. “Well now that you mention it...”

He couldn't help the smile that bloomed on his lips as the Inquisitor interrupted him by falling into great peels of laughter. “I'm so sorry Alistair.” She paused as she fell into laughter again. “I should have warned you, she isn't a barmaid. That's Sera, and she loves playing pranks on people.”

“Now you've gone and crushed my male ego.” Alistair warmed as he was graced with Evelyn's delightful laughter yet again. “You could be wrong, I am quite charming you know.”

“Alistair, no matter how charming you may be it definitely won't work on Sera. She doesn't like men… sexually. She prefers the company of women.”

They were both quiet for a moment before Alistair suddenly blurted out, “Blast and damnation. Looks like I'll have to find another tavern wench to caboodle with.”

Alistair watched  as Evelyn's smile faltered for a moment and she walked back towards the ladder. “Shall we go to the tavern for supper? I'm famished after today, and I'm sure there will be a few tavern wenches that would be more than willing to satisfy your wiles Warden.”

Alistair suddenly felt the urge to explain himself to her. He grabbed her forearm gently and she turned back towards him. “Evelyn, you know I'm only joking yes? I won't be, uh… warming my sheets with anyone.”

Evelyn's gaze softened. “Whatever you do with your time here is your own business Alistair. You don't have to explain anything to me.” Alistair let out a frustrated groan as she quickly turned from him and descended the ladder.  _Idiot. You just had to go and run your stupid mouth,_ he chastised himself.

He was surprised to see when he climbed down the ladder that instead of going down the stairs ahead of him she waited on the landing. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. What I meant was your business is your business, but I'm glad to hear that you have no intentions of sharing your bed with any of the barmaids.”

Before Alistair could even begin to think of what she meant by that she was gone, leaving only a trail of lavender in her wake. 


	4. Red Lyrium

Evelyn was nervous, and it was pissing her off. She was  _never_ nervous. 

After her outburst she ran down the stairs muttering to herself.  _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ Alistair was a grown man, who was she to have any say in who he chose to pass his time with? She doesn't even know him, so why does she  _care?_

“Evelyn? Wait!”

Evelyn paused with her hand on the door. His voice was much closer than she expected, he was faster than she thought. She took a deep breath and turned around to face her fate. She was surprised when she turned to see Alistair's normal humorous smile playing on his lips, not a trace of the wide-eyed stare she had ran from. He stepped past her and walked through the doorway, holding the door open for her. “You said something about dinner in the tavern correct? I'm starved.”

Andraste preserve her, either her outburst flew straight over his head or he was choosing to ignore it after she foolishly ran away like a fumbling adolescent. She sent up a silent thanks to the Maker and willed away the blush that threatened to creep up her face. “Yes, I would advise steering clear of the rolls, they're hard as rocks.”

Evelyn let out the breath she wasn't aware she was holding when Alistair laughed, the tense moment between them forgotten, “Duly noted.”

 

* * *

 

Alistair quickly made his way to the War Room, curiosity burning through him on why he was summoned. He knew they weren’t due to depart for the Western Approach for a few weeks yet, they were waiting on scouts to send word about a possible Keep that was close to the Ritual site. He chuckled to himself as he approached the door. The Inquisitor was nothing if not thorough. As soon as Dorian had shown her the book mentioning Griffon Wing Keep her eyes lit up at a possible new outpost. She immediately sent scouts out to the area. She was truly dedicated to their cause, and it was obvious to him it was not for personal gain. She was doing it because it was the right thing to do.

As he made his way through Skyhold he thought back to the obvious look of relief on her face when he ignored her comment from the night before. He let his imagination run wild with different scenarios on why she said what she said. He knew he was being foolish. She was the Inquisitor, a beautiful noblewoman who was probably already betrothed and had been since birth. 

He shook his head as he approached the War Room, ridding himself of such thoughts. This was neither the time nor place to even think about such things. He pushed open the door and was greeted by four sets of grave eyes. He rose his brow and approached the table. “You sent for me?”

Evelyn nodded. “I need to run something by you before we leave for the Approach.”

Alistair’s curiosity peeked. “Of course Inquisitor, what do you need of me?”

She took a deep breath and pointed to the map. “Have you ever been to the Emerald Graves?”

Where was this going? “I have, it’s been years but I remember it well; lots of giants if I recall correctly.”

She nodded. “There is a man there, Fairbanks, who continues to ask of me. He says he has information that would be valuable to the Inquisition. Normally I wouldn’t rush out on just one man’s word…”

“Not to mention,” Leliana interrupted, “the reports coming from the scouts are alarming.”

“There is an abundant amount of red lyrium in the area. We think the area is being used for smuggling, if there is any truth to that then it must be shut down immediately.” Alistair watched as Cullen gestured wildly as he spoke. It was obvious this was something he felt passionate about. 

Alistair nodded, taking in the information. He watched as Evelyn moved a marker over the area. “The Graves are on the way to the Approach. We haven’t heard back from the scouts in the area yet and we have to do whatever we can to stop the spread of red lyrium.” She paused and looked up at him. “I would like you to accompany us to the Graves. You know the land, your presence would be invaluable. After we investigate we would immediately leave for the Western Approach.”

“Of course Inquisitor, I would be happy to help.” Alistair watched Evelyn as the meeting continued. As her advisers talked strategy she remained quiet. She was chewing on her bottom lip absently and nervously shuffled her feet. Something about this particular mission had her on edge. 

They decided to leave for the Emerald Graves at first light the next morning and the meeting was adjourned. “Alistair, may I have a moment?”

Alistair turned his attention towards Evelyn as she waited for the others to file out. When the door was closed she dropped down into the nearest chair and turned her piercing gaze towards him. “Have you  ever  been around red lyrium?”

“I haven’t really been close to it. I’ve just heard the horror stories from Kirkwall.”

Alistair watched as Evelyn sighed heavily and leaned back in the chair. He began to notice how tired she looked. Her posture was off and her limbs hung heavily from her body. He could see the dark circles under her eyes that she had tried to cover up. “Yes. I’m making this a priority for the Commander’s sake. He’s too good of a man to ask but I know this is personal for Cullen as well as Varric. The problem is that I can’t just bring anyone with me.”

Alistair took the seat next to her and leaned back. “How's that?”

Evelyn shook her head and met his gaze with somber eyes. “This isn’t like regular lyrium, it can affect people just by being around it. You don’t have to ingest it or even touch it.”  She paused and lowered her voice before she continued, “The rogue Templars commanded by Samson, they have ingested enough of it that it's begun to grow out of their bodies.”  Her eyes widened and  her speech grew more hostile, “This stuff grows out of  _people._ It not only steals your mind but your body. We can't allow this to continue.  It even has an effect on Varric, and dwarves are naturally resistant to lyrium.”

Alistair  took a deep breath as he let the information settle. Even the thought that anyone could do something like this was unforgivable . “Does it affect you?” 

Evelyn shook her head. “Not near as much as some of the others. All of the mages and Templars suffer some sort of way. Varric personally asked to go and who am I to deny him?” She sighed and continued. “The Seekers are resistant so I’ll bring along Cassandra, and Bull can resist even the mightiest blow to the head.” She chuckled lightly and continued, “Plus he would probably kill me if I left him behind.”

“Not bringing any mages could leave the Inquisition at a severe disadvantage,” Alistair said pointedly. 

Evelyn nodded. “I know, that’s why I wanted to bring you. Another warrior will help round out the team.  I've tossed the idea around a hundred times it seems, I just can't risk taking any mages. The red lyrium sees to affect them the most. Solas is one of the most level-headed people I've ever met in my life and when we ran into some in the Hinterlands he practically ran away from it.”

Alistair digested the information and sighed. “As someone that ha s never ingested lyrium, how does it effect you?” 

He watched as Evelyn stood fluidly and walked towards the window. She was wearing another simple dress, but it looked as if it was tailored to fit her perfectly. Dark red with a scooped neck and long sleeves. She wore a simple pendant around her neck with the Inquisition's crest hanging from it. Her black hair hung in  a curtain of  curls down her back. When she  approached the window the light caught her eyes and they glowed a fierce green. He  allowed himself a moment to appreciate her appearance, she truly was a beautiful woman. 

She gazed out of the window and when she spoke she spoke quietly. “First, it made me itch all over. I could feel it, deeply under my skin. I hadn't noticed it at first, not until I realized I scratched myself so hard that I had begun to bleed. Then it turned into a type of stinging. I felt as though a thousand ants were biting me all at the same time.” She closed her eyes for a moment and then turned her somber gaze towards him. “Then it began to sing, but no one else could heard it. Only I.”

He knew the feeling all to well. “A song you can't get out of your head,” he whispered.

Evelyn stepped away from the window and moved closer to him. He stood from his sea t and rested his hands on the war table, not looking at her. “I wouldn't fault you if you chose not to come with us to the Graves. It will be very unpleasant, that I can assure you.”

Alistair chuckled humorlessly. “You know most women just ask me out for a bite to eat at a local tavern.”

He was relieved when the giggle bubbled out of Evelyn's  throat . He looked up at her and felt his own grin bloom when he noticed her smile had reached all the way to her eyes. “Yes but what fun is there in that? Which sounds better:  _'Oh Alistair, lets eat horrible stew and drink terrible ale'_ or  _'Alistair, lets run off into the woods and behead red lyrium smugglers by day and sleep on the cold hard dirt by night'_ ?”

Alistair laughed, “Well when you put it that way who am I to deny your proposal?”

Evelyn laughed again as they made their way to the door. “Well in that case I shall see you at first light.”

Evelyn made to push open the door but Alistair stopped her by gently tugging on her hand. He surprised himself just as much as he surprised her by the sentiment. Her hand was delicate; small and soft within his own large, calloused palm. “Evelyn?”

She tore her gaze from their joined hands to his eyes and he knew his cheeks were just as flushed a s hers. “Yes?” She asked softly.

“It worries me, the way you describe the lyrium effecting you. I want you to know that I respect you being in charge out there but if I think you are in any danger from it, I will do whatever I have to do to get you out of there.”

He dropped her hand and watched as the familiar smirk appeared on her lips. “ You won't have to worry about me, I can keep up.”

So she wanted to play it that way? He smirked back and opened the door for her. “Of course my lady, the nature of your stamina is nothing I would ever question. I'm sure you wouldn't ever be found lacking.”

She turned towards him as they walked through the door and  she smiled wickedly . “ I am known to leave my companions behind in the dust. I think though, that you may be able to keep up. Perhaps we will find out.” Alistair stopped suddenly as she winked at him and quickly made her way out into the main hall, leaving him wide-eyed and motionless in the doorway. 

Wicked woman, he thought. Two can play at that game. 


	5. The First Rift

The trek to the Emerald Graves was, in a word, interesting. 

Evelyn’s plans of leaving mageless had been foiled almost from the moment she made them. Dorian protested quite loudly against not being allowed on the mission. After several rounds of whispered shouts and angry glares she had conceded and allowed him to go, under the premise that he would not be fighting, but would remain in camp for any healing they might need. 

The Bull, much to Evelyn’s chagrin was thoroughly hungover and she had to threaten him under the threat of an arrow to ‘get his ass out of bed and into the Maker-forsaken saddle before he ended up with two eye patches.’

So finally, much later than first light their small party set off. Varric and Cassandra argued incessantly, Dorian complained, and Bull made crude comments. Evelyn found herself riding side by side with the Warden at the head of the party in blissful silence. 

“Is it always like this?” Alistair asked eventually.

Evelyn smirked at him. “Well Bull and Dorian are always the same, but I try not to bring Cass and Varric on missions together. I’m sure you can see why.”

“I’m sure if they stopped arguing for five minutes they would find themselves thoroughly enjoying each other in the same bedroll.” Alistair grumbled.

Evelyn laughed loudly. “You see it too? I’m glad I’m not the only one. Don’t mention it to Cassandra though, she would probably spear you.” 

Alistair’s lips curled into a smile. “I wouldn’t dare, the woman is more frightening than Andraste herself.”

Evelyn hummed through her smile. “You’d be surprised; she's quite different when you get to know her. We’ve bonded over romance serials.”

Evelyn laughed as Alistair’s eyes widened and he turned his full attention toward her. “Romance serials? You indulge in that type of reading?”

Evelyn nodded and found herself charmed as Alistair’s ears burned pink. “Oh yes, Varric’s  _Swords and Shields_ is one of our favorites.” She glanced over at him to find he was avoiding her gaze. Her smirk bloomed again. “Something wrong with my choice of reading, Warden?”

Alistair shook his head quickly. “Of course not, I just didn’t expect it is all.”

Evelyn smiled at him and then turned her gaze back towards the path in front of them. “We are busy women with no lovers. It’s nice to find an escape, even if it comes at the hands of a book instead of a man . ” 

*

Well what in the name of Andraste was he supposed to say to that? If he wasn’t a fumbling idiot in front of the woman already he was sure he would be now. He didn’t think he would be able to look at her again without imagining her in some of the lewd poses he knew these typed of books described.

“Are you alright Alistair? You look a tad overwhelmed.”

He risked a glance over at her and wanted to let out a string of curses. He understood Varric’s nickname for her completely. She was looking at him, eyes alight with laughter and her pretty lips turned up into a saucy smirk. He knew she was laughing at him, it was all over her face.

Then it hit him hard, like a solid punch in the face. She was  _flirting_ with him. 

Flirting. Right. He could do that.

“I find it hard to believe a woman such as yourself should remain loveless for long,” He replied smoothly.

He was very pleased with the blush that crept up her cheeks. Clearly she wasn’t expecting him to reply.  _Two can play at that game._ She abruptly turned her gaze back towards the road and Alistair smiled to himself. “You’d be surprised,” she said quickly. “Apparently I’m quite intimidating. Lately most of the men I meet find themselves on the wrong end of an arrow.”

“I’m sure there are quite a few willing men within Skyhold.” Alistair wanted to kick himself. Apparently flirting was not his forte. Here he was trying to coerce her into the arms of some random soldier.

“Yes, I’m sure I could find myself in the bedroll of some green recruit that’s enamored by the Herald of Andraste.” She looked back at him and held his gaze. “Though, I am not so free with my affections. My bedside is reserved only for the right man, who has yet to come along.”

Alistair held her gaze but remained silent. He couldn’t help the sense of relief that rushed over him. So she wasn’t looking for fleeting distractions. That’s good, he wasn’t either. 

_Stop it Theirin, you aren’t looking for_ anything.

“Hold.” Alistair glanced over at Evelyn to see she held her hand up in a fist stopping their party. Her whole body was held taut, gazing at something he couldn’t yet see. 

After a few moments of tense silence a loud crackle filled the area and he watch as Evelyn paled. The mark on her hand was flaring and any fool could tell it was putting her in a great deal of pain. “Evelyn?” He asked quietly, concerned. 

She shook her head minutely, brushing off his concern. She dropped out of the saddle and readied her bow. She motioned the others to follow her with a nod of her head. “There’s a rift ahead, it’s a large one.”

Alistair followed her gaze but saw nothing. “How can you tell? I can’t even see it yet.”

She met his gaze and glanced down at her hand before squeezing it shut and turning her attention back to the path. “The bigger the rift, the more the pain,” she said quietly. Alistair opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head slightly, obviously now was not the right time .

As Evelyn began to inch forward Alistair readied his sword and shield as he followed. After a few moments the path widened into a clearing and centered above it was a massive rift.

“Shit, an Arcane Horror and two Pride Demons.” Iron Bull shook his head and nodded towards Evelyn, “Boss, maybe you should hang back until…”

Alistair was surprised when Evelyn shot the Bull a menacing look that promptly shut him up. “We need to go after the Horror first, the Pride demons move slowly and have to charge up their attacks. Cassandra, you and Alistair will lead the attack, go directly for the Horror. Dorian, I’m going to need you to keep a close eye on them. We will probably need a lot of barrier protection. They’re vulnerable to spirits, you can take it down quickly with necromancy. Bull, Varric and I will take out, or at least keep the attention of the Pride Demons until the Horror goes down. Ready your weapons, I’ll grab the healing potions from the saddlebags.”

Alistair watched as Evelyn quickly sprinted back towards the horses. “Alistair?”

He turned his attention back towards the Bull who was also staring after the Inquisitor. “Make sure you keep an eye on the Boss. Arcane Horrors are drawn to her mark, they’re going to target her. She got nailed by one pretty bad a few months ago, it was pretty nasty. She would be pissed if she knew I was telling you this, but watch out for her.”

Alistair could barely get out a nod before Evelyn was back and handing out potions. Her mouth was set in a determined line but when she reached him her lips curled slightly. “So are you ready for this? You sure those caves haven’t made you soft?”

Alistair chuckled and said, “We could make a friendly wager. Whoever kills the most demons between now and our return to Skyhold wins?”

Evelyn laughed as she secured the potions to her belt. “What’s the wager?”

Alistair smiled at her and unsheathed his sword while drawing his shield down. “To be determined.”

Evelyn nodded towards him readied her bow. “I’ll take that bet.” 

*

Of course their plan went south almost immediately, as usual.

Alistair and Cassandra charged for the Arcane Horror as planned, but the arrows Evelyn and Varric let fly did little to distract the Pride demons from the others. Dorian was exhausting himself with barrier spells on the warriors as Evelyn shouted at Bull to focus on the Horror instead of the Pride demons. 

She gritted her teeth as she took aim towards the Pride demons, forcing her attention away from the others and trusting them to do their job. She knew as much as they did the damage the Horrors were capable of. They always came after her, and always managed to get in a few hits that were a little too close for comfort.

Evelyn felt a wave of satisfaction as one of her poisoned arrows pierced one of the Pride demon’s eyes. The wound had the effect that she wanted; it was definitely paying attention to her now. Evelyn tuned out the others and focused on the demon facing her, she was determined to take it down. 

She tossed a cloaking potion at her feet and pulled out a dagger when she knew she couldn’t be seen. She nimbly sprinted her way towards the demon, and slashed her blade across both of its ankles, cutting through the weak tendons causing the demon to roar in pain.

She moved quickly, knowing she would soon become visible and wanting to get out of range before it toppled over. The great demon fell, no longer being able to support its weight on its slashed ankles, and she quickly got to work with her bow. 

She made her way back to the tree line, knowing the dying demon would soon make a last ditch effort to save itself and fire a stream of electricity that would nail anyone near it. Before she finished it off she chanced a glance at the others. Dorian was no longer casting barriers, the Horror’s strength had been diminished tremendously and allowed him to work his necromancy magic. Bull had shifted his attention from the Horror back to the second Pride demon. She nodded in satisfaction as the Horror fell, their plan was back in action.

Evelyn reached behind her back and let out a curse to realize her quiver was empty. “Blast and damnation!” She hissed. She scanned the immediate area and found there were no arrows around her, she would have to pull them from the Pride demon who was not yet dead. “Blast, blast, blast!”

Evelyn tossed down a cloaking potion and ran towards the demon. It was still breathing, but erratically and shallow. She figured she could pull a decent amount of arrows before it brought too much notice. She deftly snatched the arrows and pulled back just as the tingle started that warned her of her potion wearing off. 

“Vass Kafass!!! Evelyn, _MOVE!”_

Evelyn turned her head in the direction of Dorian’s distress and could barely utter out a curse before a web of electricity encircled her. She cried out as she hit the ground hard, and felt the painful web constrict around and consumer her. She was completely paralyzed, the demon’s strike not even allowing her the release of a scream.

Her skin felt like it was on fire, and just when she thought she wouldn’t be able to stand another second of it she faintly heard a muffled prayer:

“ _Andraste, preserve me.”_

She then felt a sharp pain at the base of her skull before she blessedly fell into darkness.


End file.
